


My Homework Won't Be Done Without You

by runflowerock



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runflowerock/pseuds/runflowerock
Summary: "Anyway guys i took a picture of you when you were finishing the song, you might be wanting to upload it, to, you know, let the fans know that you guys breathed." The manager shows both the men his phone, and chuckles. It shows Seungcheol and Jeonghan when the latter taught him how to make a certain tune."Let's post it then."Teacher... what is this
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 8





	My Homework Won't Be Done Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i am back, after years leaving this platform behind and i finally being productive again by writing bunch of one shots. Stay healthy everyone! Don't skip meals, stay hydrated and don't forget to wear your mask!!

There he goes, sitting inside his room, trying his best doing the papers his professor gave him. Known as a 13-membered group leader, this man won't back down, or so he thought. He sighed for the nth times that night. Clock strikes 3am when he finished his papers. He's about to shut his PC down, when he remembers he still has one more homework. Composing a simple song, for charity event. He lets out a loud groan when he thinks about it. He needs to turned it in by 12am sharp tomorrow but they got a full schedule. And he lets out another scream of frustration.

By 6am, he barely managed to get 2 hours of sleep. He desperately needs inspiration and he got none. At all. He remembers what had his professor said to him and his classmates, then he quotes "it should be easy for you guys. You've been working in the industry for years and known for your talent of self-producing, so a 3 minute-long song must be easy."

Easy my ass, Seungcheol thought. True that they have plenty of free time because of quarantine, but doesn't mean he used it to finish his assignments. Hey you're not a real student before finishing assignments few minutes before deadline. Kidding. But for real, Seungcheol now regrets the time he spent playing games with the boys instead of finishing his papers. He isn't someone to procrasinate but this time, urgh.

He then decides to give his classmate slash bandmate a visit. To wake him up as well.

Seungcheol punched set of numbers in and pull the door opens. As expected. No one's up. Their schedule is still later in the afternoon but they have meeting before lunch. He goes straight to his classmate's room.

He then push the door slowly and close it as quiet as possible, his classmate is known to feel sensitive towards sounds, but Seungcheol needs him to wake up, now. Like, now. 

He tries to detect which side of bed his classmate sleeps on, and when he does, he quietly lays on top of him.

"Jeonghan-ah,"  
The said name stirs, he slowly opens his eyes only to be greeted by a pair of warm eyes.  
"Good morning Coups."  
"How's sleep?" Seungcheol rolls to his side when Jeonghan shows a sign of uncomfotableness.   
"Good. First time having more than 3 hours of sleeping." Jeonghan smiles. Seungcheol chuckles.  
"Then help me finish composing for Professor Ahn class?" He flashes his toothy grin.   
Jeonghan couldn't help but laugh. "I know you won't come here just to wake me up dude."   
"I'm sorry," he pulls that puppy eyes of him, and continues, "i remember it last night after i turned the last paper in, i totally forgot we have composing as an assignment."  
"How about you try to compose something on your phone over breakfast and we'll fix it after the schedule? The deadline isn't until midnight, is it?" Suggests Jeonghan. Seungcheol's eyes grow wide with excitement.  
"Thank you so much really what can i do without you."  
"You's probably die of boredom." They both laughed.

  
"'Till now, say the name! Seventeen! Thank you so much!" With the last greeting being said, Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan aside, asking him to sit beside him in front of a keyboard in their practice room.

"Now teach me how to play thing, i thought that i want a touch of piano in my song."  
"Psh so demanding." Jeonghan snorts playfully, but teach him anyway.

***

"Oh God thank you so much i really don't know what would i do without you!" Seungcheol pats Jeonghan's shoulder in astonishment when he finished sending the last assignment to his professor. He's been knowing that this man is an all-rounder person. He got every skill everyone wants to have.  
"I told you you would die of boredom." Jeonghan laughs.  
"Anyway guys i took a picture of you when you were finishing the song, you might be wanting to upload it, to, you know, let the fans know that you guys breathed." The manager shows both the men his phone, and chuckles. It shows Seungcheol and Jeonghan when the latter taught him how to make a certain tune.  
"Let's post it then."

Teacher... what is this

Sent. Seungcheol smiles wide showing his phone to Jeonghan. The latter laughs.

"Now let the fans panic."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is clearly inspired by Seungcheol's post on wvrs (you know which one) and my jeongcheol heart can't help it, so here you go. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
